Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure!
Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure! is a next gen fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is more desserts and candy in the point of Cure Shock than sweets than the first series. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures and Allies Sucré Amachi/Cure Mille-Feuille Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) A kind and outgoing coleader of the school newspaper and writes for the advice column. She loves baking like Amaiko but tends to lean more towards cooking leaving the baking to her brother. She is never seen without her necklace given to her by Sora when they officially adopted her and Jacques who got the same thing. In civilian form, she has short blonde hair and green eyes. As Cure Mille-Feuille, her hair grows longer and tied in twin pigtails and her eyes turn jade. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: Chocolate Glaze! Nana Ariyoshi/Cure Baklava Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) She is Sucre's best friend who helped rejuivinzed the school's newspaper. A couragous girl who is always out to find the truth she is also no one you want to mess with and should be very afraid if she is pissed. In civilian form, she has Fuchsia hair tied in a ponytail and violet eyes wearing glasses. In civilian form, she has light syrupy brown color hair with a honey yellow bow and her eyes turn yellow-brown. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: Honey Swirl! ??? Anzai/Cure Molasses Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Michael Johnston (English) The baseball star of the school's team who is very close with his younger sister and always tries to plan around her gymnastic meets. Courageous and out going and helpful he always ready to help. He is a childhood befriend of Sucre along with Nana. In civilian form, he has short dark red hair and hazel eyes. As Cure Molasses, his hair grows slightly longer turning dark brown and his eyes turn the same shade. Hibana Summers/Cure Shock Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Xanthe Huynh (English) A young and high spirited girl who is younger than most of the cures by 13. She has been a dancer ever since seeing her cousin on stage during her recital and begging her mother, Kessho to let her join her grandmother's ballet classes. Along with being a dancer she is also a cheerleader on the side. In civilian form, she has long teal hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Shock, her hair turns blue raspberry tied in pigtails and her eyes turn the same shade. Anzu Hanada/Cure Creme Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Emma Watson (English) The president of the school's gaming club who inherited her father's gaming gene. She wears the boys' uniform. Her theme color is white. Ichigo Hanada/Cure Syrup Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English) His color is gold. Mora Basso/Cure Zeppole Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) Her theme color is cinnamon. Villains TBA Family Amaiko Akino and Sora Amachi They are Sucre's mothers who run Amaiko's parents old shop. Jacques Amachi Sucre's older brother who is protective over her. Kanzo and Tsubasa Anzai They are ???'s parents. Honoka Anzai She is ???'s younger sister who is into gymnastics and being trained at her grandmother's gym. A kind and determined young girl she is always ready to help those who have a hard time landing a trick. Kessho and Blake Summers They are Hibana's parents. Items Sweet Lockets They are the henshin items of the series. Episodes # The rise of a new Hero! Cure Mille-Fuelle is Born! # To help my best friend! Cure Bakalava is born! # Cure Molasses is born! Gallery